


On Your Knees, Boy

by fyrbyrd



Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [16]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Sephiroth decides to pay Yazoo another visit.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Yazoo (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023739
Kudos: 7





	On Your Knees, Boy

Yazoo was grateful to fall into his bed knowing he was not going to be bothered by Reno for at least a little while. Rude had dropped him off, promising to cover for him if need be. But he really thought there would be no need for that, especially if Rude had a chat with Reno to keep his mouth shut.

It was not much later that he felt an arm go around his neck as he lay on his stomach on his bed. He jerked up, “Damn it Reno I thought I made it clear—“ His voice was squeezed off as the arm increased its pressure on his throat and the body that had captured him rolled its full weight onto his back. Threads of long silver hair fell into his sight, and adding that to the heavier weight, he knew it wasn’t Reno.

“So you have been sleeping with that pathetic redhead. I told you that you that you were mine. I shouldn’t leave you alone for long should I?”

“Your…not…real,” Yazoo gasped out.

“Then how come you are gasping out your words, hmm Pretty?” Sephiroth relented and let go, pulling himself off Yazoo who immediately rolled over rubbing his neck. Again Sephiroth grabbed him by his bare shoulder and pulled him into a kiss. Yazoo fought him but Sephiroth did not hold it that long anyway, and he fell back onto his back.

“You can’t be real, I must be dreaming you.”

“Dream away, Pretty. I’m here and I’m not leaving until I’ve had what I’ve come for.”

Yazoo tried to crawl off the bed, but Sephiroth grabbed him, “Where do you think you are going, Pretty? You are right where I want you and I am going to nail you to this bed for a while.’

“Get off,” Yazoo tried to push him off, but the bigger man was stronger than him.

“Oh I plan to, Pretty. Over and over and over this time. I have got to remind you of who you belong to.” He shoved Yazoo back down onto the bed and held him down by his wrists and threw his leg over Yazoo’s thighs pinning him down. The bedclothes had fallen away on their struggle leaving Yazoo naked beneath him. “Ah and what a feast you make,” he leaned down and suckled at a nipple, “So delectable,” then the other, “So sweet.”

Yazoo tried to arch away from the pleasure Sephiroth’s touch was giving him, but he could not move, “No…Please.”

“No? Please? Can’t you make your mind up?” He went back to grazing on the nipples.

Yazoo was able to buck his groin up, but that only met with the leather covered groin of his adversary, he moaned, Sephiroth chuckled around a nub. “So you do want my cock?”

“I don’t want any of you.”

“Then why are you so…hard,” he said rubbing down against Yazoo’s erection. “You really can’t make up your mind can you. Want my body? Am I real or a dream? Poor, poor Pretty,” he let go of one wrist and reached to touch Yazoo’s cheek, “I really have to get your mind working straight, don’t I? I promise you, when I do have to go, you’ll have the right mindset. You will know exactly who you belong to,” he shifted the hand to lay over Yazoo’s lower stomach, “And this one here will be raised to be my heir, and the next ruler of this world.”

He leaned down to kiss Yazoo then and rubbed the hand up his body, knowing where to touch to set Yazoo moaning and mewling for more. Knowing he had Yazoo exactly where he wanted him, Sephiroth rose off the bed and stripped off, his eyes never leaving Yazoo’s who lay there panting in need. “You see, I told you that you were made for me. You want me, need me. And I will take you, because you are mine to take.” The last of his clothes were gone and he turned to face Yazoo on the bed, his erection prominent sure to lure Yazoo’s eyes to it.

Which of course he did, and he whimpered to see it. Sephiroth really did have a full hold over him. A hold he could not resist could not break. He couldn’t think of anything else but the man before him, it was as if nothing else existed. He writhed on the bed on his back, opening his legs and raising his knees to expose himself to the bigger man. But Sephiroth stood there, lightly touching his huge cock, teasing Yazoo. “Beg, my Pretty. Beg me for it. You want me so bad, don’t you?” 

Yazoo clutched at the sheets and cried out, “Pleaassee.”

The corner of Sephiroth’s mouth quirked upwards, but that was all as he moved closer to further display himself to Yazoo. “Please what, Pretty?” He stroked himself again.

“Fuck me, fuck me please,” Yazoo was completely under his spell, unable to stop the need that had taken over.

“You still have yet to show me the proper respect, Pretty.”

“I don’t…I don’t understand,” Yazoo was panting breathlessly.

Sephiroth made a point of turning away, “No you don’t, do you?”

Yazoo squealed and turned onto his side, his hand grabbing his own cock, squeezing it, “What do you want me to say?” he pleaded.

Sephiroth turned so fast that Yazoo had no chance to stop him when the man pinned him down on the bed by his wrists. “You do not play with yourself unless I say so, Pretty. And you should know what you should say to me.” He relented a little, pulling back. “However, it seems I have been neglecting you far too much.”

“But you are not real, you died along with Kadaj.”

“Not completely. Perhaps I lost a part of my power when he gave up, let himself be taken. But there is still you, and there is still your brother. So as long as you two exist, I exist. And with what was done to your bodies…”

Yazoo seemed to have regained some of his sense with these words. “No. I will not become you.”

“I never said I wanted you to, my Pretty One. “You were made for other things.” Sephiroth rubbed his hardness against the one beneath him. ”And you cannot deny that you like it. You sleep with any man that tempts you. Can you deny that?” Sephiroth continued to rub against him, causing him to moan and sigh, the friction too much. He let go of the wrists and grabbed his thighs, lining up and stabbing in.

Yazoo squealed again as he was breeched so completely by the kneeling man, who was controlling his movements as he thrust into the smaller body. He clutched at the sheets as pleasure reigned through his body. Sephiroth’s hands moved up his body, clutching at his upper arms as he was pulled upwards and onto the other’s lap. The hands returned to his slim waist to lift him up and down on the other’s cock. And he rode it hard as it drove in and out of him, his hands resting on the elder’s shoulders, his hair flying out behind him like he riding a wild beast.

Sephiroth watched him as he rode, plunging up and down as he bucked up, his hands curled around the small buttocks, fingers seeking to join his cock. The sounds the pretty boy was making enough to make him want to bury himself further into that hot little body. Oh yes, this one was made for this and he was going to take as much as he could while he could, even though he knew the price would be dormancy again. Being able to dominate this one was getting easier and easier, but he had not been lying when he said he did not want to use this one to come back to life. This one was for pleasure; he was never the strong one. And this one had that one other little addition that would be useful, he had the womb that could, and did, carry his seed. Not that pretty black haired beast’s seed, his seed, his silver haired child…The first of many…

He let go of his musings to look at the beautiful creature riding him, his face now covered in a sheen of sweat, his hair plastering to his pale skin, his eyes closed tightly and the mewls seeping from his lips. A clone of him, but not wholly him. The one he called pretty because that was what he was. He slammed the small body down onto him, watching the head fall back with a cry of pleasure/pain, fingernails clawing at his shoulders as he repeated the action, over and over. He growled and threw the body onto the bed, still maintaining contact as he violently thrust into it, his teeth biting into the neck leaving his mark. Then he came with a roar, filling the boy with his seed once again, but that did not stop his relentless pumping, it just slowed as he rode the aftershocks of his powerful orgasm.

He pulled out and flopped onto the bed breathing hard. He knew he had never cum so hard before, not with anyone. Yazoo lay beside him panting hard, his body slick with sweat, somewhere along the way he had cum too as it lay cooling over his stomach, but he didn’t seem as satisfied as Sephiroth.

Finally in control of himself again, Sephiroth turned to his bedmate, “Well now, you really have surprised me, Pretty. Never thought you of all those I have slept with, would satisfy me like that.” He reached out a hand to touch the other’s cheek. “You are too soft to be me. But I am glad of the softness; it makes you a great fuck.” He moved to slide off the bed and grabbed Yazoo by the arm, “Come, let’s get you cleaned up and have another round in the shower. I have no intentions of leaving you so soon this time, Pretty. And I have lots of stamina, lots and lots of stamina.”

He dragged Yazoo into the shower and lathered the smaller body along with his own as he thrust his tongue down the other’s throat. Yazoo let him do as he wanted, he knew he could not fight the bigger man, and he was still confused as to whether or not he was caught in a dream, some powerfully real feeling dream. It was like reliving the sex he’d had with Tseng, only Sephiroth was much bigger, in all ways, but was not hurting him as physically.

He felt his body being turned towards the wall and a large hand engulfed his cock to squeeze and stroke, his legs nudged apart and Sephiroth’s erection sliding in between brushing past his hole and against his perineum and balls. He moaned at the wonderful feeling of this as Sephiroth rocked back and forth intensifying it. The other hand cupped his chin, and then slid down his chest to rub and flick and twist his nipples one at a time. Teeth nipped at his ears or nudged at his neck, licked his shoulders. His moans and mewls came out continuously until the cock pulled away and he felt a cheek pulled at and the large cock began to push inside him one more. Soon he was rocking back onto the large invader or onto the large hand tunneling his own cock. Sephiroth pushed his hair out of the way as he sunk his teeth into his neck once again leaving his mark.

It was a slow fuck this time, the water slowly cooling as it reached the end of its heat. Sephiroth pulled them from the stream as much as he could as he sped up. Still he did not take him roughly, just followed his need, cumming with a small groan as Yazoo came over his hand.

Sephiroth pulled out and turned off the water after he cleaned his hand, then he stepped out. He stood there as Yazoo followed him. “Towel me off, boy.”

Yazoo looked up at him as they stood there dripping, it was the first time Sephiroth had called him something other than Pretty.

“Get on with it.”

Yazoo grabbed a couple of towels and thrust one at Sephiroth before wiping the other over himself.

“No, BOY, that is not what I told you to do.”

Yazoo didn’t look at him merely let the towel fall while to tried to wrap the other about himself.

In seconds it was ripped from him and he was cuffed to the floor. He watched warily as the towel was flicked around until it made a whipping sound. “Do as I say or I will have to punish you with this, and believe me, it will hurt.”

Yazoo remember being hit by a towel by one of his brothers once, it had hurt as bad as being whipped.

“I see you know what I’m talking about,” said Sephiroth as he twisted the towel around again.

Not wanting to know the pain, he carefully picked up the towel he had let drop and moved to dry the big man who stood there allowing him to do so.

“I’m not your slave,” he mumbled.

The next minute he was on the ground again and the towel was flicking at him painfully, leaving red welts wherever it hit. Yazoo squirmed around trying to protect his face as his back, backside and legs were welted. 

“You. Are. What. I. Say. You. Are,” said Sephiroth as he punished Yazoo.

It had stopped and Yazoo uncovered his face to look up at the towering man. Sephiroth lifted the towel to dry his own hair, “Finish it, or must I mark you further.”

Slowly Yazoo got to his feet, resigned to doing the other’s bidding. Once Sephiroth was satisfied he left the room telling Yazoo to dry himself, which he did before putting the towels on the rail to dry. Then he went back to his bedroom.

Sephiroth reclined on the bed once more his hand on his growing cock. “On your knees, boy, this time I want that pretty little mouth on my cock.”

Yazoo gulped; there was no way he was going to be able to get that thing down his throat.

“Do as I say, suck me.”

With all the sex he did have, Yazoo only rarely sucked cock. The ones that wanted him wanted in him via his ass. Still, he leaned forward and lapped at the tip, swirling around it and into the slit. Sephiroth continued to stroke himself as he watched the pink tongue do its work over the head of his cock, but he wanted move. Releasing himself he dragged a handful of silver hair and while pulling on it, forced his way into the other’s mouth until he hit the back of his throat. Yazoo gagged at the suddenness of the entrance and attempted to pull back, but Sephiroth held him in place. Yazoo lifted a hand to try and release his hair, but it was slapped away. However, this did allow him to get a little space as his head fell back a bit.

“Suck, and put those hands on the floor. Move them again and I shall have to punish you.”

Yazoo did as he was ordered and relaxed to push his tongue up onto the cock in his mouth and begin to suck on it. Sephiroth continued to hold him by his hair, and began to rock slowly into his mouth, just enjoying the feeling of being inside him even though he wanted more, much more. But his patience came to an end and he began to thrust harder and further, once again striking the back of Yazoo’s throat, then with one very hard thrust he pushed his way down the younger one’s throat, enjoying the feeling of it constricting about him as it fought against the large intruder. Once again Yazoo tried to pull back, but Sephiroth held him there by his hold on his hair. He tried to raise his hands off the floor, but even that was too hard to do with how Sephiroth had control of him.

“Stop fighting, Pretty, this is a duty for you to perform. You belong to me, you are mine to do as I wish, accept it and all will go better for you.” But still Yazoo was fighting around him, acting as if he was choking on the huge cock. Sephiroth let go of his hair and pushed him away so that he fell onto his back on the floor gasping for air. Sephiroth lunged at him grabbing him and tossing him over the bed, “I warned you I would punish you.” He held Yazoo down by the middle of his back with one hand and parted his cheeks with the other before shoving inside with brute force, his knees hitting the floor as he thrust in and out at a hard cruel pace, knowing he was hurting instead of pleasuring, but he didn’t care, he was enjoying it and that was all that mattered.

“See Pretty, not so pleasant now is it? I will have to remember to administer punishment more often in the future.”

Yazoo clutched at the sheets of his bed as he endured the painful fucking; hard gasps and cries of pain escaped his lips, tears streamed absently down his cheeks. He’d been fucked like this before, but somehow Sephiroth was making it so much more, he just wanted it to end. He wanted to curl into a ball and hide from everything, especially the man violating him. He’d been violated before, many, many times. He should have been able to handle this, he’d survived before… Then suddenly he felt Sephiroth pull back and ram into him as he came hard with a bellow of triumph, and stopped before pulling out and inspecting the blood he found on his cock.

“Look what you’ve done, Pretty, I’m going to need another wash. Clean things up and make sure you’re ready for me when I return.” Sephiroth got to his feet and disappeared into the bathroom.

Yazoo wiped his face over the sheets to clear the wetness on his face, then slowly, very slowly got to his feet, a twinge of pain shooting up his spine as he did so. He caught his breath as it passed and bent carefully to pull the soiled sheet from the bed and dump it away to go in the hamper later. He did not want to go in the bathroom right now. He found a cloth and cleaned himself up, not surprised to see that it had red on it, it joined the sheet. Then he lowered himself to the bed and rolled to lie down to take advantage of the rest while Sephiroth showered. Again his mind tried to sort out whether or not any of this was real, it sure felt real.

And his hand strayed to where the baby was forming inside of him. Could it be Sephiroth’s like he claimed and not Vincent’s?

“There will be more than that one,” said Sephiroth from the door frame where he slouched looking at Yazoo on the bed. Yazoo’s hand jumped away and his eyes widened. “So glad to see that you fear me. That is as it should be.”

Yazoo tried to push himself up from the bed, but Sephiroth was there in a flash, sitting down and taking him by the shoulders, “No, I’m not through with you yet. Just lay there and be a good boy and I won’t be so rough this time.” He leaned down and kissed Yazoo on the lips. Yazoo was too tired to fight him again, and he did not want another round of pain.

True to his word, Sephiroth was more gentle, kissing his skin lightly on his face, neck and chest, licking at his nipples instead of biting and sucking, hand rubbing carefully over bare skin, not grabbing and squeezing. Calming and relaxing Yazoo, releasing some of the built up panic inside him. Of course the fear would not go away completely; this man had too much power over him even though he was not supposed to exist anymore. 

Yazoo shook, he could not stop himself. The things Sephiroth was doing to him along with the things he felt, were making him do so. He really wanted it to end; he wanted the man to go away. He wanted to wake up and know that this was not real…

He groaned as the man took his cock into his mouth. He had not thought Sephiroth would do that to him, but he was and he could not help but react to it. However, it only took a few squeezes on his organ by the other man’s throat to send him over and shooting his essence down it.

“Oh my premature ejaculation already, Pretty? I shall have to arm myself with cock rings in the future to stop you cumming so fast.”

The thought of that made Yazoo shiver, and not in a good way. Letting him control what his cock did was not something he wanted the man to have over him either. Why, oh why could this just end now?

“I however, will last a lot longer than that.” Sephiroth was lifting Yazoo’s long legs over his shoulders before pushing his way back inside of Yazoo. He took it slow this time, pulling almost all the way out and thrusting hard in slow, fast, slow, fast. Yazoo clutched at the sheets unable to do anything else but take what the man was giving. He knew that Sephiroth was looking at him, but he kept his face turned to the side.

Sephiroth stopped, he reached for Yazoo’s chin and pulled his face around to look at him, “That will not do, Pretty. You will look at me when I am fucking you. I want your full attention; in fact I demand your full attention. You belong to me. If it weren’t for me, you would never have a life in the first place.”

Yazoo kept his eyes on the other’s as his body rocked beneath. Sephiroth smiled to see that he was being obeyed. He shoved a little harder with each in thrust, glad to see a slight closing of Yazoo’s eyes with the added pressure, but he was not pleased that the pleasure he was giving did not seem to be appreciated this time.

“What’s wrong, Pretty? Where are those pretty sounds you make when I take you?”

Yazoo realized himself that he was not feeling the pleasure this act usually gave him, “I’m tired,” he answered.

“Tired! Tired of me!” Sephiroth’s ire grew, and he began to move a bit rougher, “Damn you, you little bitch. When I fuck you, you do not get tired. You are here to pleasure me.” With each sentence he rammed into Yazoo, who could not help but squeeze his eyes shut and cry out in pain. He wished he could pull his legs away but Sephiroth had pushed down on him so they were nearly lying on his chest. His upper arms had been grabbed and were being held tightly down behind his head. Sephiroth began to grunt as he thrust in harder and harder, bringing back the pain. It was beginning to hurt so much that tears were running from Yazoo’s tightly closed eyes. He was gasping and sobbing with it.

Then suddenly it stopped. Sephiroth stopped, holding himself up to look down at him, not moving though still buried inside.

“Stop it. Stop crying. It is beneath you.”

“It hurts,” cried Yazoo. “It damn hurts.”

Sephiroth let out his breath, “That was my aim, Pretty. I have to punish you when you are disobedient, defiant.” He pulled out and let go of his arms and reached over to wipe at the tears. “If you wouldn’t be so willful, I would not have to hurt you. I like to hear you make those pretty sounds.”

He rolled over and onto his back beside Yazoo who slowly lowered his legs onto the bed. “I’ll let you have a rest then, but we are not finished, my boy. I will not be left unsatisfied.”

The younger lay there with his eyes closed a little stunned that the bigger man had decided to leave him alone for the moment. Glad for the rest, but wondering what Sephiroth was up to.

There was no movement on the bed for some time, when Yazoo began to wonder what was up, he opened his eyes and looked across at his bed mate. Sephiroth laid there his hands folded together on his belly, his eyes closed, but his cock lying on his belly just beneath his hands still hard.

Sephiroth must have felt his eyes upon him, because he opened his own and looked at Yazoo.  
“Rested?”

Yazoo shrugged what else could he do. The man was obviously not going to go away.

He unclasped his hands and ordered, “Touch it. It wants your touch.”

Yazoo looked at his cock, saw it twitch. He was resigned to another round, so he reached out and wrapped his hand over it. It literally jumped under his hand, and as it rose he wrapped his hand around it and squeezed gently. Intrigued with it, how wide and thick it was he found himself slowly fisting it.

“Oh yeah, I told you it wanted your touch.” 

Yazoo looked up at him then, and without needing to be ordered he picked himself up while still rubbing the huge cock, he straddled the others legs and continued to rub at the cock. 

Sephiroth smiled, it seemed his Remnant was taking the initiative this time. Yazoo knelt up and crawled forward lifting himself up high as he rose over the cock, holding it steady before lowering himself onto it. Sephiroth grabbed at his hips, holding him in place as he sank all the way down onto Sephiroth’s legs. He sat there a moment and reached for the large hands lifting them to touch his chest, to rub at his nipples. He let the sounds that Sephiroth liked to hear pour from his lips. 

“Oh yes,” cried Sephiroth and he rocked up, forcing Yazoo to rise and fall as he raised his hips up and down.

The hands continued to rub and squeeze at Yazoo’s nipples, he watched the beautiful head rock back and forth as he mewled and cried, riding Sephiroth’s cock, giving him what he wanted. The larger man had no idea that it was being faked. Yazoo had too much experience not to know how to do it even if he was beyond really enjoying it. He just wanted this over, and he was prepared to do anything to get it over with.

So as he rode the other, he pictured someone else in his mind, imagined that he was riding the cock of someone he actually liked to ride. With these thoughts in mind, he became far more vocal and active, slamming down as Sephiroth thrust up, hearing the man grunt out as he did so. He knew he was pleasing the man, what did it matter that it was another his mind was having sex with. He started squeezing on the cock with his muscles, ringing gasps and moans; he knew he would not be able to last too much longer with that. Sephiroth lowered his hands to Yazoo’s hips and began to thrust faster into him, Yazoo allowed himself to come, knowing the effect it would have. Moments later Sephiroth gasped and came with a hard grunt before collapsing onto the bed. To tease, Yazoo rose up and down a few more times, before coming to a stop with a sigh.

‘Ah my sweet Vincent,’ he thought to himself, before feeling the cock slip from him and he rolled away from the bigger man.

Sephiroth was gasping and panting, his eyes heavy with the need to sleep. “Seems you are just full of surprises, my Pretty. I have to go now, but just you remember who you and that child of yours, belong to…”

Yazoo jumped straight up in his bed gasping and looking around. Apart from the cum cooling on the sheet beneath him, he was alone. Sephiroth was gone.

He fell back on the bed panting, once again he had no idea whether he had dreamed it all or not. His hand reached down to where the new life grew inside him and closed his eyes tightly, really hoping it did not belong to Sephiroth. He curled onto his side his hand still over his child, wishing everyone would just leave him alone. Wishing he could have gone with Kadaj.

The end… for now


End file.
